jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gamerz1436/How to increase your chances of becoming part of the Staff Team
Hello and welcome to this informative post. This post is mostly meant for editors who want to increase their chance of becoming staff. Last week, applications where open where we select staff members for our Staff Team. However only one former editor had a decent application (Shoutout to CosmicKai227 for making the best application and becoming part of the Jailbreak wikia Staff!). However some of the applications looked like it only took less than five minutes to finish their application. Even worse, some of our editors (Pocowoso1 and RogueLax ), decided to get very salty and quit editing on the wikia just because they are not selected as staff. Both editors who recently disapeared had 1000+ edits and they where fairly new to the wikia. However I can teach you, how to increase your chance of taking role in the staff team so make sure you read this whole post! :D # 'Make your Applications count!: '''Staff Applications don't come everyweek! We usualy select staff every 4-5 months depending on how many staff become inactive or how open-handed we are. We have to select the best of the best because this is an Official Jailbreak Wikia. It is hard to make the staff team, now that we are official, however if you put effort into your application, you can significantly increase your chances of making the staff team. And if you don't make the staff team prior to that application, don't go salty and quit. Work harder and we can recommend you for staff on our Discord. # 'Don't have bad history in other wikia's!: More about recommendations on our Discord, I found some editors who are making tons of edits and reporting me and other staff about someone raiding the wikia. That is very helpfull and I want to thank all you guys for reporting these wikia vandalizers. I even recommended user "Pocowoso1" for being promoted to Moderator on the staff team because he was very helpfull and friendly to all the staff however...'''He had bad history on other wikia's. That prevented Poco from being promoted to the staff team and when I told him and showed Poco a picture proof that I recommended him and it stated that he had bad history, he told everyone that he quit, just like that. I understand that not eveyone is perfect, however try not to have bad history. Pocowoso1 probably would have been selected as staff if he had known better to stay away from trouble. We can check everybody's history on other wikia's so keep that in mind when applying for staff. # 'Don't Beg: '''Self-Explanitory, don't beg. It would not only show that you are greedy, but it would also show how imature you really are. We do not want imature staff members and begging will completely elliminate your chances for many months for making the staff team. Don't even try. # 'Edit count does not matter!: For those of you who have 1000+ useless edits on the wikia just because you think you will automaticaly become staff...WRONG! Edits don't matter. However they show how commited you are on the Jailbreak wikia. You can have 2000+ edits and not become part of the staff team from being imature or something like that. Someone with only 50 edits can beat you for staff if they are mature, kind, and deserve that role more than you. And I know some people who just spam characters on their wall just to increase edit counts, which is just dumb and we can check where your edits are going to. So you are just decreasing your chances of becoming staff if we find out you are spamming messages on your wall just to increase edit count. # '''Being active: '''If you just visit and edit on the wikia at least once a day, you can also significantly increase your chances of becoming part of the staff team by simply editing. When I first visited this wikia back in January of 2018, I had many ideas and I wanted to make a page that would fit in so I spent 2 hours tweaking the page and people loved it. I created the pages Arrest , Breakout , VIP Server , and more, (you can check the history for proof.). '''I have gone through 3 staff applications before being picked for staff, eventualy I had the best application and I was selected and put into the Moderator Team. I did not get salty, just edited and built more trust to prove yourself to become part of the staff team. I had to stay active for 7 months before I eventualy got selected into the staff team so show patience and you might be sellected as staff. # 'Don't apply for the Staff Team if you just want a special color for your username!: '''Well I have a cyan color for my username (Gamerz1436) however that is not the main purpose of the staff team, not just for the special perks. The reason why Moderators have a cyan colored nametag and Admin's have an orange colored nametag is so that people know who the staff are and they will see the colors and let us know for any help or report vandalizim on the wikia. I know some of you editors really want to become a Moderator just for the colored nametag to showoff however the staff team is much more. If you just want to become part of the staff team for the nametag, you are going to have a hard time and little experence moderating a wiki. ''Thank you for reading this informative blog post and please comment down bellow if this blog was helpfull! :D Was this Blog Post helpfull? Yes No Maybe Category:Blog posts